Thoopshib, Mad Kuo-Toa CR 23
This is my adaptation for a high-level campaign of Thoopshib, the Mad Kuo-Toa from "Descent into the Depths of the Earth" although many things of the adventure have been heavily altered. plus plus 69 |DR= |immune=poison, paralysis |resist=electricity 10 |SR= |fort=+28 |ref=+18 |will=+16 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft., swim 60 ft. |melee=Slam +38/+33/+28/+23 (1d6+14) and bite +37 (1d4+14) |ranged= |BAB= |grp=+28 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Rend, Rage 2/day, Frenzy 5/day |spellcl= |spellsperday= |spells= |SLAcl= |SLA= |tag3= |str=28 |dex=18 |con=26 |int=13 |wis=14 |cha=6 |sq=Absorb Cold, Amphibious, Deathless Frenzy, Fast Movement, Freezing Blood, Greater Frenzy, Improved Frostrage, Improved Power Attack, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Inspire Frenzy 3/day, Keen Sight, One-Two Punch, Slippery, Supreme Cleave, Supreme Power Attack, Tireless Frenzy, Trap Sense +2 |feats=Alertness'B', Diehard'B', Cleave, Destructive Rage (+8 Str to break objects), Intimidating Rage (demoralize as a free action), Power Attack, Frozen Berserker, Improved Unarmed Strike, Weapon Focus(Slam), Epic Prowess |skills=Craft (weaponsmithing) +4, Escape Artist +19, Move Silently +7, Search +8, Swim +38 |possessions=Medallion of the Hands of the Spider Queen, Belt of the Oesian Might, Ring of Resistance +4 (purple tentacle shaped), Torc of Displacement (Minor, functions as cloak), Bag of Holding I (1,420 gp, 691 pp, 77 small obsidians (10gp value)), 2 cure serious wounds potions plus his barge. |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Thoopshib is a very large Kuo-Toa, standing almost 6 feet tall and weighing about 250 pounds. Thoopshib's skin has a siver-gray color, although it turns light red when he enters rage or frenzy and dark red when he enters both. Even though his arms and legs are slender, almost willowy, he is extremely strong and can knock out a giant with his bare hands. His fishlike, bulletheaded head has bulging, red eyes and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth, which he uses to bite his opponents to pieces. Thoopshib always wears a large belt with the symbol of the Oesian Army that he took from an Oeasian Knight he killed several years ago. Thoopshib was cast out of Ablbliblpubl when he was young due to his agressive behaviour. He now lives at the Lake of Shadows, in one of the small caverns made by erosion where he sleeps on a large pile of dried seaweed. Thoopshib is well known in the underdark for his irascible behaviour and for taking passengers accross the Lake of Shadows or to the Sunless Sea in his 8' by 14' barge, for a proper fee. Thoopshib's only friend was a giant gar that used to swim next to him or his barge. Thoopshib only speaks Kuo-Toan and enters into a mad frenzy when passengers don't understand what he means... In the last months Thoopshib got into a fight with The Silent Devourer, who recently woke up from his long lasting nap and is now hungrier than ever. The Silent Devourer ate Thoopshib's garfriend and he had to fight with his entire energy in order to escape from her. This unforeseen circumstances made Thoopshib ally with the fisherman of Ablbliblpubl in order to hunt down The Silent Devourer once and for all, since it's also a treat to the welfare of the Kuo-Toan city. While raging and in a frenzy, Thoopshib's attack becomes Slam +43/+43/+43/+38/+33/+28 (1d8+21 plus 1d6 cold) and bite +42 (1d4+21). While raging and in a frenzy, taking a full Power Attack (-22), his attack becomes Slam +21/+21/+21/+16/+11/+6 (1d8+65 plus 1d6 cold) and bite +20 (1d4+65). Combat Absorb Cold (Su): ' (from Frost Rager class) Thoopshib is immune to cold while raging and he heals 1 point for every two points of cold damage he would otherwise receive. '''Amphibious (Ex): ' Although kuo-toas breathe by means of gills, they can survive indefinitely on land. 'Freezing Blood (Su): ' (from Frost Rager class) Thoopshib's wounds instantly freeze and close themselves. 'Frenzy: ' In a frenzy, Thoopshib temporarily gains a +10 bonus to Strength and an extra attack every round. He also gets a -4 penalty to AC and 2 points of Non-Lethal damage per round. (Will DC 20 to end the Frenzy voluntarily, otherwise it lasts 13 rounds). Thoopshib continues to fight until the Frenzy ends even if reduced under -10 hit points. '''Frostrage (Su): (from Frost Rager class) adds bonuses to Thoopshib's rage, included in the "Rage" entry below. Immunities (Ex): ''' Kuo-toas are immune to poison and paralysis. The various hold spells also have no effect on them, and their keen sight automatically detects figments for what they are. '''Improved Frostrage (Su): (from Frost Rager class) adds bonuses to Thoopshib's rage, included in the "Rage" entry below. Improved Uncanny Dodge: ' Thoopshib retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker and can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the barbarian by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. '''Inspire Frenzy: ' Thoopshib can also incite frenzy on any willing ally next to him (10 ft) that last's 3 + Thoopshib's CON rounds. '''Keen Sight (Ex): Kuo-toas have excellent vision thanks to their two independently focusing eyes. Their eyesight is so keen that they can spot a moving object or creature even if it is invisible, ethereal, or astral. Only by remaining perfectly still can such objects or creatures avoid their notice. Light Blindness (Ex): ' Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds kuo-toas for 1 round. In addition, they suffer a -1 circumstance penalty to all attack rolls, saves, and checks while operating in bright light. '''One-Two Punch (Ex): ' (from Frost Rager class) Thoopshib's may make an extra unarmed attack at his highest BAB by taking a -2 penalty to every attack. '''Raging (Ex): During Thoopshib's rages, Thoopshib temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. His body is covered in sheets of ice and thus gain a +6 Natural Armor Bonus, and his unarmed strikes deal 1d8 plus 1d6 cold damage (from Frostrage and Improved Frostrage Frost Rager abilities). Plus gains the 'Subtype::cold' subtype (Immunity to Cold, Vulnerability to Fire) while raging (from Frozen Berserker feat). Rend (Ex): (from Frost Rager class) In any round that Thoopshib hits the same foe with two or more unarmed attacks, he immediately deals an additional 2d8+13 (2d8+16 while raging) points of damage, plus an additional 1d6 points of cold damage. Slippery (Ex): ' All kuo-toas secrete an oily film that makes them difficult to grapple or snare. Webs, magic or otherwise, don't affect kuo-toas, and they usually can wriggle free from most other forms of confinement. '''Skills: ' Kuo-toas receive a +15 racial bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +4 racial bonus to Spot and Search checks. 'Supreme Cleave: ' (from Frenzied Berserker class) Once per round, and if he hasn't taken any yet in this round, Thoopshib can take a 5-foot step between cleave attempts. '''Supreme Power Attack: (from Frenzied Berserker class) When using his Power Attack feat, Thoopshib gains a +2 bonus for every -1 he takes on his melee attacks, instead of the normal Power Attack bonus. Equipment: Medallion of the Hands of the Spider Queen: ' It's a black metal medallion with a spider relief on one side and the head of a female drow on the other that acts like an Amulet of Mighty Fists +5. The Hands of the Spider Queen are unarmed drow fighters devoted to defend the city of Cal'Obloth against intruders. '''Belt of the Oesian Might: ' It's a black wyvern leather belt with a golden buckle that shows the symbol of the Army of Oesia. It grants its wearer a +6 bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +6 bonus to diplomacy when negotiating with Lawful Evil creatures. Anyone wearing it and not belonging to the Army of Oeasia will be relentlessly hunted by its surviving knights. Reference: '''Frost Rager: ( ) This prestige class enhances the Barbarian rage ability with additional cold damage. Frenzied Berserker: ( ) This prestige class takes the barbarian rage ability to the next level. Destructive Rage: Frozen Berserker: Intimidating Rage: